Is Losing Mermories Good?
by x-BeypokeDigiTeenTitansfan
Summary: Set during the Mainstream episode.Scott loses his memory during a battle with the Brotherhood.Is this for the better? Chapter is Edited PairingsJott,Scogue
1. Losing Mermories

At the battle field 

Scot was running to Lance. Lance noticed Scott and aimed an earthquake at Scott, trying to delay him. Scott realized what Lance was doing and he immediately tried to avoid it, but tripped over a rock and landed flat on his face. His Visors flew out and shattered to pieces. He was now unconscious.

Jean turned around from where she was and noticed Scott on the ground, clearly unconscious. "Scott!" Jean cried and ran over. This drew the attention of Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue. The four of them finished their counterparts off and ran over to help Jean with Scott.

"Let's get out of here." Lance said simply before retreating with Todd and Blob. "We'd better like get Scott back to the mansion a.s.a.p." Kitty said finally after a few seconds of silence. Jean, who's eyes were full of tears, nodded. Kurt and Evan, who were supporting Scott nodded and Kurt teleported the three of the back to the mansion. Kitty escorted a sobbing Jean back to the X-Jet while Rogue followed behind them.

When the three girls reached the mansion, Jean immediately ran to the informatory to check on Scott. There she met Kurt and Evan. "Where is he?" Jean asked. "Still inside." Evan said. Rogue and Kitty rushed in and gave a questioning look as if asking where Scott was. "Still inside." Kurt replied.

After an hour or so, Hank finally came out with the professor. "Is he alright?" Jean hurriedly asked Hank and the professor. "Well, there is good news and bad news." The Professor said "The good first please." Jean said. "Hank, if you please." The Professor said and indicated for Hank to announce the good news.

"Well, Scott is fit as a fiddle, powers are not messed up. So yes he is fine." Hank said as he adjusted his glasses. Jean smiled. "But yes the bad news always has to come." Hank gave a small laugh before clearing his throat. "The bad news is that he is suffering from insomnia and has lost his memory."

"No way!" Kurt said in shock. "Scott has lost his memories? Scott has lost his memories?" Kitty said to herself quietly. "You must be joking, Mr McCoy." Evan said, smiling a little. "Unfortunately Evan, this is no joke." Hank shook his head, sadly. "And from our results, he must have forgotten who we are.."

"No, it can't be. It just CAN'T!" Jean cried out before falling to her knees, sobbing.

"Pull yourself up Jean even if Scott lost his memories you can't just give up like that." Rogue said as she tries to pull Jean up from the ground. Jean continued sobbing, not wanting to get up. She then used her Telekinesis to slam Rogue against the wall, hard. The others tried to comfort Jean but she wouldn't hear any of it. She then decides to just knock them all unconscious with her telekinesis.

"Jean, get a grip! Do you think Scott would like you like this?" Rogue asked. Jean slowly stopped sobbing and looked up at Rogue. "Thanks Rogue now I know I must not give up for Scott's sake. Maybe we could become friends? I mean to help with Scott's condition." Jean asks as she stood up and held out her hand for Rogue to shake.

"Jean, the only reason I'm helping you is because I don't want you to go crazy about Scott losing his memory. Get this in your head, we can never be friends. You're little miss popular and I'm the Rogue so get outta mah way!" Rogue said as she pushed through the rest of the group.

"That Rogue" Kitty shook her head. The others then decided to check on Scott and found Rogue leaning against the wall staring at Scott. Then Jean went to sit on the chair and held onto his hand occasionally whispering, asking for him to wake up.

"Everyone go and have some sleep I am sure Scott will wake up in the morning." The Professor said. "But we can't leave Scott here alone" Jean said worriedly. The Professor sighed and said "Jean I allow one person to stay with him" "Then I'll stay with him." Jean said firmly. "No Jean you had better rest first" The Professor said "But Professor..." Jean protested. "No buts Jean" The Professor said simply but sternly "Rogue will take care of Scott."

"Wah? Fine.." Rogue muttered. The Professor nodded and shooed the rest back to bed.

The next day...back at the infirmary (At 8.00AM)

Rogue had fallen asleep in the chair Jean sat on the day before, her hand on Scott's bed as she was using it as a pillow. Scott stirred for a moment and placed his hand on Rogue's. Rogue lifted her hand up when she felt something on her hand.

"Who are you?" Scott asked, confused. "I'm Rogue. You're Scott." Rogue said happily. "Rogue huh? Nice name" "Scott hold on for a second, I'll be right back." Rogue said as she ran to the professor room

"Professor! Scott is awake!" Rogue said, smiling.


	2. Complaining

Sorry if I took a bit long causing I fell sick for a week and then I got a lot of homework to do and then the exam came and had no time to do my story

ldypebsaby- Thank anyway I redid the Chapters

Diaz F- Well I have plan of make Scott like Jean but...some of them he kind of like Rogue...-

Lyranfan: Thank for the review too

When Jean heard Rogue telling the professor that Scott woke up that she immediately ran to the infirmary "Scott you're a wake" Jean said happily

"Who are you and how do you know my name"? Scott said as he was very confused. Jean was full of shock so the truth is Scott really lost his memories and as a within a min the other came Kitty was going through wall still the infirmary while Kurt was teleporting and the other where running in the infirmary or something like that.

"Scott you're a wake. You feeling good?" Kurt said. "A...yeah and what are you? demon blue? No a sorry! what was I thinking? I am so confuse" Scott said as he holds his head with his hand. "It oks. I know you thinks I am a blue demon but then I have a name and the name Kurt " Kurt replied. "My name is Jean sorry about coming in without telling you my name" Jean said. "Hi the name Evan" Evan said, before Scott could even replied to Jean. "Hi Jean Evan Kurt by the way who are all of you? Really! Are you like brother and sister or what and Where am I" Scott said, as he was wondering. Then Rogue went to talk to the professor about something about Scott outside the room since Professor was just outside with Hank talking to him after he went to look at Scott

"A Professor do you think it strange that Scott eyes are ok like Scott can control them but do you think they are like gone or something else?" Said Rogue, as she was worried about something happen to Scott. "Rogue there is a possible for him to control his power or he lost his power but he still has his power but he does not know if he can use them " Professor replied.

"But Professor...." Rogue said but the professor cut her off. "Rogue we will talk about this later with the other but now first I need you to get the other for a meeting about if you can go back to your school" Professor said as he was going to the meeting room.

"Oh great man all ready got a lot of problem now to know if I could go back to School right well I better do what he say oh boy" Rogue said as she went back to the room

"So you all are my Friend but I live here with you but it more like a..." Scott said as Rogue cut him off. " Jean Kurt Kitty Evan professor said that he want us to meet him for a meeting now and maybe even he want Scott to go " Rogue said. "ok coming see you later Scott" Everyone said but accept Rogue.

Then they went to go to the meeting room and on their way they met up with Logan Evan went past him with a long face with his eyes close and even Kurt but his hand was in his pock then Kitty and Jean went past Logan with a long face too but he saw a tear coming out from Jean eye even if she close her eyes. "Is there a funeral I don't know about?" Logan tries to ask one of them. Then Rogue went past him and "I couldn't say that we dug our own graves last night" Rogue replied. "And how come there are only five what happen to the Red eye and where was Red tear coming out? Logan said, as Rogue stop walking. "Go to the infirmary and find out yourself I don't want to know it again all I know it has to be a bad dream" Rogue replied, as she continues to walk.

At the Meeting room Rogue sat at her own seat that she sat yesterday while Jean was leading on the wall Kurt sat beside Rogue Evan sat beside Kurt and Kitty sat a the second chair at the left hand side " Before I announce the school board decision I like to say that I am really proud of all of you" Professor said

Back at Scott

Scott was changing into his clothes and then he also took the glasses on the table and then left the clothes he wore just now on the bed. Now he is finding where they were meet this professor but he was lost he could not find where were they and then he was not look he bump into Jamie. "A hi can you tell me where are Jean Kurt Kitty Evan and Rogue?" Scott asks.

"At the meeting room" Jamie answer. "Thank but where is it?" Scott asks again. "Why? I thought you know where was it?" Jamie asks then Scott was just standing still not moving. "Scott?"

Flashback

Scott Jean Kurt Kitty Evan and Rogue were going to the meeting room then Kurt trip over something and his watch broke "Oh man I have to get my other watch" Kurt said. Then all of them start to laugh. "What so funny?" Kurt asks them. "This the four times you broke your watch" Scott replied. "I will get you for this!" Then Kurt went after them as all of them ran and all of them were laughing and even Rogue. Then all of reach to the Meeting Room

End of Flashback

"Earth to Scott hello? Jamie asks Scott. "Huh sorry I feel a but dizzy oh and thank for your help bye" Scott answer. "A...what did I do?" Jamie asks himself. When Scott reaches to the meeting room he heard Kurt shouting. "HOW CAN YOU BE PROUND OF US AFTER WE DID NOT HELP SCOTT AND I THINK IT MY FAULT SINCE I DID NOT SAVE HIM" Kurt said. "Kurt please clam down" Professor said to Kurt. "But Professor How CAN KURT CLAM DOWN WHEN SCOTT..." Kitty said. "Kitty!" Rogue said as she was pointing to Jean cause she was crying and then she went to sit next to kitty. "Kitty I know but just clam down we were talk about it later."

Outside the room Scott was worrying what was Kitty say after Rogue cut her off. " What does she mean went Scott... What?" Scott said to himself

"And how can you even say that professor" Kurt asks the professor. "We let you down," Jean said. "And see us being mutant and keeping it a secret what the point it like they are not voting for us back to school after knowing" Evan said. Outside the room Scott had a flashback

Flashback

Scott was coming out of the room after he heard the professor saying he want to see Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan and Rogue and he also had fur on him with Kurt behind him and the other also came out and suddenly Jamie made some more of him and he heard Rogue say "I cannot wait unstill the new institute is finish upstairs it way to coward down here"

End of Flashback

After professor told them they are going back to School and professor saying other thing all of them went outside and found Scott standing. "Scott what are you doing here?" Kitty asks him. "Oh a nothing I got to go" Scott said as he walks fast as he can to his room and Kurt. As he reach to the room he remember himself wear the sunglass and he was wondering why was he wearing it.

"What is going on here why am I having these..." Scott said.

Ok well next chapter is Scott going to School...but there still some trouble in School for him and thank again . By the way tell me if I did have mistake and also I am very bad at grammar ok don't really kill me


	3. What a bad day in school

ldypebsaby: Yeah Scott can't remember anything

cs-ayeka: Well here the next chapter and sorry if I took so long and want to know what happen well find out then o 

Diaz F: Yeah I know about the grammar and sentences beside you really want me to put Scott and Jean back well I will see still I get to the end

Sorry if I took long since I was busy and I lost my old chapter for this and now I had to redo 

After one week Professor decide to let Scott go to school and he got back a bit of his memories the other were still trying to get his memories back too but he still does not know about the danger room nor anything else in the basement

In the morning at the institute everyone were try to pack their bag slowly since they did not want to go back to school again. Kurt, Kitty and Evan were still packing after 2 min. Scott, Jean and Rogue were waiting for them at the breakfast table but then did not turn up and just then Jean was annoy waiting for them that she when upstairs to their room while Rogue when to see the Professor for a while.

" Kurt, Kitty and Evan hurry up we still need to get to school and also show Scott's locker" Jean said but still leaving all three of them about showing Scott's locker that they shout back after they finish packing. " Jean! How do we show where Scott's locker is and beside we don't know his combination!" they shout back at Jean after she told them to hurry up.

" We will find a way we just need to refresh his memories okay?" Jean rely back to them they of course they rely back. " Like how?" they ask went they got now the stair. " Just try okay?" Jean said like in a begging tone.

" What going on here Jean and what with the begging tone? What happen did they did something to you?" Scott ask in a fast tone Jean rely when she shake her head sideway.

" Hey guys Logan said he sending us to school since professor told him too and you know what. He wants you to hurry up before we get extra lesson!" Rogue told them when she was a bit out of breath after running everywhere to find them.

" Thank Rogue for telling us before we are doing extra danger room lesson after school!" Kurt, Kitty and Evan rely back and run all the way to the X-van. Scott was confuse about the place call the danger room and then Jean and Rogue look at each another when they knew some wrong with Scott

" Oh great!" Both of them shout of the same time when Kurt, Kitty and Evan realize that they said something wrong! All three of them drop sweat. " What Extra Danger room lesson are you talking about?" Scott ask when in got in the chair

" Well…it lesson like…." Kurt said in a strange tone just he does not know and luckily they got to school in time before Kurt explain everything to Scott about the danger room. All of them got out the car and all of them stick together and when they past the other people stare at Scott. Scott grab them back a weird look some of them were talking about Scott not having his glasses on.

But that not what he had to worry he had to worry about Duncan coming up to him and also Scott give back the weird look to him. Leaving Duncan confuse. " What the matter Summer? No glasses?" Duncan ask him Scott look at him with him same look but then Jean grab Scott hand and put him away from Duncan

They been walking for 2 min and Scott was wondering where is Jean taking him and after a few second they saw the other at his locker waiting for him forever! " Where have you been?" Kurt asks both of them.

" Well a guy stop me and ask me about what the matter and ask where my glasses?" Scott told them. They all look at each another and then they knew who was that person. " Duncan" they all said well except Scott. " I beg your pardon?" Scott asks them again but this time they keep quite.

" Hey Scott what your combination?" Evan asks him Scott gave him the same look like what he did to the others. " What combination?" Scott asks them as their eye was shock! It was easy to get his memories for the past few days but this time it getting harder after that almost everyone except Rogue top over while Rogue just drop sweat.

" SCOTT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR COMBINATION!" Evan, Kurt and Kitty shout back to Scott while Jean and Rogue were annoy with their complaining. " Okay wait I think I remember" Scott quickly relies before they shout at him again. After he got his combination right Scott and the other X-men finish three classes and they got a few classes left went Scott when to his locker suddenly someone grab his shirt.

" Hey what in the world! Hey you're that guy today who ask me lame question!" Scott said with a mad tone. Duncan smile then was about to hit Scott but then he dodge the attack but Duncan throw Scott to the wall when Jean and Rogue saw Scott throw to the wall. Scott don't know what he was doing that he shot out red bream he was really mad when Jean and Rogue saw what happen Jean when to erase all the memories about fighting Scott and using his power

Sorry if it a bit short I hope you like it


	4. Expel

Ldypebsaby: Thank for tell me I saw my grammar mistake and maybe I may add Duncan getting beat up again Diaz F: Oh no one got hurt and no one saw   
At School 

When Rogue and Jean too drag Scott out of there they when to the storeroom they were shock themselves and then Scott shake his head

" What happen why did I shot out red bream what happen I don't get it tell me! Scott said eager to find out what he was really is. " Well…Scott…you got to understand…" Jean said as she didn't really know how to answer.

" You see Scott you're a…" Rogue rely before she could finish Jean spoke up. " Scott we will tell you after school promise and don't tell anyone". They got out of the storeroom while they walking Principal Kelly was on the speaker.

" Will Scott Summer please come to my office now" Principal Kelly said then Rogue and Jean were getting worry because what Scott did to Duncan, which only both of them know.

Scott then when to Principal Kelly office then when he got inside was a bit of scary too Scott when Principal Kelly talk in a angry mood.

" Mr. Summer I want to ask you if you got anything to do with Mr. Mathew?" Principal Kelly ask then Scott was scare a bit to answer Principal Kelly.

" What make you think of them Principal Kelly?" Scott ask him then Principal Kelly gave him a confuse look. Then he when to slam the table.

" Because you are a mutant! Be like I let you study here but then I am going to expel you" Principal Kelly rely in a fear voice.

" Mutant? Why did the other did not told me but was that my power? I want answer but how am I going to get them and expel me?" Scott thought in his mind after Principal Kelly spoke the word "Mutant"

Scott then ran out of the room and ran out of the school he continue running he want answer but how could he get it then he ran to a cliff overlooking mountain highway there he saw Kitty and Rogue even three other people

" Rogue Kitty what are you doing here?" Scott ask them. They were surprise to see Scott then Kitty and Rogue pull him to the side.

" What…" Scott ask but before he could finish Kitty cover him mouth. They continue to ran up and Scott had to follow them. They saw the brotherhood then Rogue when to speak up to Lance and took his power.

Kitty quickly when to save Pietro but then end up getting call slowpoke. When a truck was about to him a military officer Scott saw then shot the truck away in time. After Rogue try to stop the brotherhood.

Rogue when back to Scott and Kitty after the leader let them go they decide to call Jean to come and get them but just then Scott spoke up.

" Rogue Kitty I want answer what am I and what are my power? Why didn't you tell me!" Scott ask in a angry voice then Kitty and Rogue look at each another.

" Look Scott I wanted to tell you but then Jean thought of letting the Professor to tell you" Rogue rely his answer but still he still had a angry look.

" Hey Scott it not that we don't want to tell you it just that Professor told us not to tell you about you being a mutant" Kitty rely then Scott then cool down he look at the sky while Kitty when to make a phone call.

" You okay?" Rogue ask. " No I just got expel you know you should have told me early and now I am expel from school" Scott rely in a soft voice. " WHAT! What happen?" Rogue ask but then Scott didn't want to rely then Rogue left him alone while Rogue when to Kitty.

" Rogue why were your screaming out something?" Kitty asked then Rogue told Kitty and Kitty's face was in horrid also about the part where Scott use him power on Duncan, which he did not know.

" You got to be joking me Scott expel because you think Duncan and his friend got smash into a wall?" Kitty ask. " Yeah Scott now is totally mad at us" Rogue rely just then Jean came they when inside.

" What is Scott doing here?" Jean ask. "A…he kind of ran out of the office after he…expel" Kitty rely in a normal voice to a soft voice then Jean was shock! Just like Kitty and Rogue even Scott after when they heard what happen.

At the institute

" Scott I am very disappointed at you expel in school…" before Professor finish Scott spoke up. "Disappointed? Professor I want answer about my power and everything about me!" Scott said in a real angry voice while three of them watch Scott arguing.

" YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE I DID SOMETHING WRONG! YOU SHOULD HELP ME WITH MY POWER HOW TO CONTROL THEM OR USE THEM!" Scott said then he when to walk away from Professor leaving three of them staring at Professor.

" Professor what do we do now?" Jean ask then Professor lower his head. " Let him cool down it my fault I never told him or allow you to tell him" Professor said.

Scott was outside he was sitting at a cliff then he look at the sun and the sun was setting

Flashback

Scott was on a plane and suddenly a bolt of light hit the plane wing then Scott and his brother Alex were scare their parent when to give them a parachute. They hug their parent and when to jump out of the plane. Alex was very scare then Scott hold his hand then pull out his parachute he did the same for his.

When Scott did the plane crash fire start coming down and the fire was caught on Scott Parachute he start falling down very fast and he hit the ground very hard

End of flashback

" I have a little brother? Why did the Professor never told me" Scott said he was having second thought of trusting the Professor then he when back to his room and Kurt and when to sleep instead of doing anything else


	5. Talking

Sorry if I took very long to update it 

Ingrid: Thank and I know you think Jean and Scott belong to together as for me I think they do a bit only

Diaz F: I know it totally unfair and here Jott Chapter it mostly Jean and Scott talking this time Jean is there for Scott

cs-ayeka: well Rogue does get to have a single moment with Scott I can't tell you if Rogue end up with Scott and the Brotherhood doing next I don't know but it will take a while before they return

At the Institute 

Scott was walking into the kitchen the food was ready. Scott just saw the younger student he didn't see. Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt or Evan

"Hey Jamie do you know where are Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt or Evan is?" Scott asks. Jamie didn't know how to answer as he didn't know that Scott knew that everyone here is a mutant.

" Um…well…" Jamie said shivering the other new mutant sigh then Bobby spoke up. " They are at the danger room."

Scott raises an eyebrow just then Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Kurt and Evan came in wearing something else after training in the danger room

" I don't think I can take the danger once more!" Kurt said as he fell on the chair. " Kurt what exactly is a danger room?" Scott ask

" Well it sort of a place for us to try controlling our power Scott." Jean answer. " Thank Jean" Scott reply he finish his breakfast then put his plate in the sink and start washing and when off walking outside the Institute then Jean follow him.

" Scott!" Jean shouts out so Scott could hear her. Scott heard her and stops walking went Jean caught up with Scott she continue talking.

"Scott if there anything you want to know you can tell me" Jean said then Scott smile at Jean.

" Well I want to know how I met the Professor and my brother too." Scott asks Jean then Jean quickly replies. " Well I do know that you said that you met Professor at the hospital and you were wearing a white cloth around your eyes" Jean said in a normal to cold voice

" Why was I wearing a white cloth around my eyes?" Scott asks Jean. " Well you couldn't control your power" Jean reply back to Scott

" What do you mean I can't control my power?" Scott asks. " Once you take the cloth off your power shot out bream." Jean answer in a much cold voice.

' Um…sorry." Scott answer in a cold voice. Jean was confused why did Scott say sorry to her. " Scott why did you say sorry?" Jean asks this time.

"Well…you answer in a cold voice I thought that you didn't really wanted to remember." Scott said while smiling then Jean smile too. Just then Scott remember something

Flashback

Scott was at Hawaii visiting his brother Alex while Alex out at sea surfing Scott is watching him at a laptop or notepad since there was a camera on the surfing board suddenly he slip on his board.

Scott stands up he didn't see Alex he drop laptop or notepad and ran near the ocean. " Alex…ALEX!" Scott Shouted

End of Flashback 

" Alex!" Scott calls out. " What wrong Scott?" Jean asks Scott. " I just had one of my memories back is when I didn't see Alex" Scott answer. " What happen?" Scott ask

" That time Scott you went to find your Brother since he was out in the ocean but lucky no harm was done on you or Alex. Ororo, Professor and me went to search for you and Alex we found you then we bought you back to the institute while Alex back to the Master family" Jean told him. Scott then remember something happen when he return

Flashback

Jean was feeding Scott while talking just then Kurt came in. " Hey welcome back sailor." Kurt said while shock Jean and Scott a bit.

" A… Thanks, Ma'am." Scott reply still a bit of confuses with Kurt appearances and Jean too was confused. " Ma'am what that suppose to mean?" Kurt said in a puzzle voice then he went to look at the minor.

" PROFESSOR!" Kurt yells a bit of shock in a girl version of his normal self. " I um…Sorry I couldn't resist" Professor said wheeling in. Professor, Scott and Jean start laughing while Kurt laugh a bit.

End of Flashback

Scott starts laughing while Jean was a bit of puzzle. " Scott what so funny?" Jean asks. " Nothing just that I remember that Kurt that time look like a girl." Scott answer " That was sure funny." Jean reply. " Um…Jean I was wondering if you could tell me what are the other power and your?" Scott ask

" Kurt's Power is Teleportation and his appearances too, Kitty's Power is phasing through anything, Evan's power is well he can shot out spike, Rogue's power is Power & Memory Absorption, Ororo's power is Weather Manipulation, Logan's power is Heightened Senses/Healing Factor/Adamantium Skeleton and Claws, Hank's power is Agility/Strength, Professor is just Telepathy and my is Telekinesis/Telepathy. Jean answer then she took a breath for a while.

" Bobby's power can project intense cold and turn moisture in the air to ice, Samuel's power Expels thermo-chemical energy that propels him with extreme force, Ray's Power can generate pulsing bolts of electrical energy, Amara's power can project waves of heat, Roberto's power can absorb solar energy use it as physical strength and finally Jamie's power can create temporary duplicates of himself." Jean answer

" Thank Jean" Scott reply as they were walking into the kitchen to get a drink just then Logan came in. " Red don't forget danger room at 7.00pm sharp tell the other." Logan said as he went to get a beer.

" Do you ever get annoy went Logan call you nickname?" Scott asks Jean. " No almost everyone has nickname that he call them." Jean reply. " Does that mean I got a nickname too?" Scott asks once more. " That right red eye" Logan answer. " Oh great" Scott groan.


End file.
